Alfheim
Alfheim is one of the Nine Realms of the World Tree, home of the Light and Dark Elves and a major location in God of War (2018). Description The bright realm of Alfheim is adorned with abundant and colorful flora, alongside luminous fauna which glitter the lands and skies of the Elf realm. The Elves' artistic architecture includes their unique light crystals, sapphire colored stones fueled by the Light of Alfheim that are plugged to structures in order to create bridges mades of solid light. The Light of Alfheim is also where the Bifröst gets its power source to traverse the realms through Týr's Temple. While the Light is in the home of all Elves, the Light and Dark subraces have been at war for its possession for centuries, with the Light of Alfheim having changed masters back and forth over two hundred and thirteen times. When the Light Elves have control of the Light of Alfheim, the Light shines free and the skies of their realm are adorned blue. When the Dark Elves have it, the Light is concealed by a large plant of some sort and their skies are tainted red. However, the Vanir Freyr seemed to have been the one to give absolute control of the Light to the Light Elves for the longest they ever have, since the luminous beings named him their overlord and gave the God residence in their realm. It was most likely the Vanir's recent disappearance what gave the Dark Elves the advantage they needed to reclaim the Light for themselves. Alfheim was already turning dim by the time Freyr's sister Freya brought Kratos and his son Atreus to the Elf realm in order to retrieve a portion of the Light for their own purposes. Since the Dark Elves were concealing the Light and any access to it, the outsider Gods were forced to oppose the Dark Elves in order to once again release the Light, a conflict that ended with the demise of the Dark Elf King. With the Dark Elves defeated and the Light Elves released from their grip, Alfheim once again shone brightly. Regions *Lake of Light *Freyr's Temple Gallery File:AlfheimMapSmall.png|Map of Alfheim (cropped) Trivia *Time moves much slower inside the Light of Alfheim than it does outside it, since Kratos navigated inside it for just moments, but Atreus waited for him outside it for many hours. *Brok is not allowed back into Alfheim for offences he has committed. Brok refuses to tell the young Atreus about it "on account of all the swearin' and stealin' and fuckin' involved". *Some of Alfheim's flora seems to be sentient, since Atreus seemed to be able to listen to a specific type of Elf plant that has a pulsating heart, and showed pity the first time his father "killed" one. **That type of Elf plant can be seen in some parts of Midgard as well. **The large plant that the Dark Elves used to conceal the Light of Alfheim seemed to be sentient as well. *Alfheim also harbored an Ancient. *The rune of Alfheim is Sowilo, which means "sun". Category:God of War (2018) Locations Category:God of War (2018) Category:Locations Category:Norse Mythology Category:Realms Category:Alfheim